


Dating Sucks

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assumptions, Dating, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pissed off his brother for assuming Sam was cheating on him. So now he had to take Sam out on a date to make it up to him. Problem was that nobody ever told Dean that Sam was difficult to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so recently I got a beta because I have notice that my stories have so many errors. Like a lot and I'm sorry. I'll be editing them all soon. So this passed two weeks I've been talking with my beta and trying to improve (I learned a lot from her). I wrote this as a practice (it'll only be a few chapters), so my beta could see how much I improved. She beta the small mistakes of course, but said overall I did better job than last time. Yay. Enjoy the story! 
> 
> Comments are lovely and appreciated.

Dating could be overrated: the dates, the flowers, the romantic shit; wasn't what Dean would do at all. Sure, he would make a girl feel special and treat her well, but Dean would limit himself. Otherwise, he would feel like those dudes from lifetime movies. And that was not Dean.

When he started screwing his brother, Dean didn't have to worry about that lovey dovey junk because Sam was a guy. Everything was going great between them. At first, they' would kiss, manhandle each other, and have sex. Yup, Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

At least that was what he thought.

Until one day, Sam started to secretly go out at night, by himself. Seriously, did Sam honestly think Dean wouldn't know when his little brother was sneaking out? He was a damn good hunter for crying out loud. Of course, he would notice.

However, Dean didn't question Sam, it had only been a couple of times so he let it pass. Besides, they could have time for themselves if they wanted. Who was Dean to stop him?

But, when Sam was doing it for a whole week now- Dean had gotten pissed. Especially because he wasn't getting any answers, and Dean's heart would race at the thought that Sam was out all alone with no protection whatsoever.

So on one particular night, Dean pretended to be asleep: snoring loudly with a sheet covering him from head to toe. All the lights were out, the only sounds that drifted throughout the night were car engines passing through. Dean patiently waited for Sam to drift off to sleep.

Usually, around the middle of the night was when Sam would leave the motel, going to god knows where. Dean made it his mission to catch Sam by surprise and finally get some damn answers about his secrecy.

Getting up, slowly, Dean sat on a chair by the nearby door and waited in the dark. _This feels like a cheesy movie_ , Dean thought as he shook his head, _I feel like the moms that catches their kids after curfew_. Dean decided to ignore his own comment since his priority right now was catching Sam.

As time passed, Sam shifted from his bed. Finally! He rolled off and started putting on his shoes, which was impressive since the room was completely dark. Just as he took a step, he nearly had a heart attack when the lights abruptly went on. Sam's eyes shut as the light irritated his vision. But before he closed them, he saw a blurry Dean sitting down across the room.

"Dean?" Sam blinked multiple times to adjust his vision. "It's three in the morning. Why are you up?" he wondered, bewildered.

Not answering his question, Dean said, "Hey, Sammy." He crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Where are you going?"

Sam cussed lowly, "Uh, going for a little stroll outside. Couldn't sleep so..."

The fact that his eyes were fixed elsewhere only made Dean even more suspicious. He eyed Sam's hands, which were fiddling and balling up into fists. A nervous habit that Dean knew too well.

"You really expect me to believe that? I'm not stupid Sam, I know you've been sneaking out all week," Dean stated. "Want to tell me why before I kick your ass?" He waited for his younger brother to speak.

Sighing, Sam answered in defeat, "I've been going to the bar." Now, that wasn't what Dean expected to hear. Why would he go to the bar late at nigh- Oh. Dean couldn't help but frown, he obviously knew Sam would be in a bar anyway. That was the only place open at three AM. Dean just assumed Sam would deny and tell him he was doing something else, anything but being in a bar. Boy, was he wrong.

 _Guess I was wrong about him_ , Dean said mentally. _Then again, I probably taught him that._

Running his hand across his face in a frustrated manner, he said, "Dude, you don't have to go behind by back. If you want to fuck someone else just say so, but don't go in the middle of the night. A monster could come at you and I won't be there to help you." It hurt to say it, but Dean would rather make Sam happy, even if it meant going to someone else.

"W-What?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes flickering towards Dean, hurt. His mouth opened a couple of times, yet no words would come out.

"It's alright, Sam." Dean shrugged and stood up. "I mean we're just fooling around so you must be bored of me." His voice was beyond casual, yet underneath he was cracking. "Well have fun out there. Next time don't sneak off behind my back, man, I'll know. I'm going back to bed." There was no point to continue their chat, Dean obviously didn't want to know anything else. Dean could picture it clearly and it made him sick, the image of Sam with someone else...

As Dean took a couple of steps, he didn't have time to recover when Sam slammed him into the bed. "What the hell, Sam? Get off!" Sam was hovering over him and it only further agitated Dean, who tried to squirm away.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Sam questioned, his face dangerously close to Dean's. With his hands pining Dean's above him so he wouldn't escape his position. "Instead of assuming, why don't you ask me like a normal person? You didn't even hear what I had to say!"

"Doesn't matter! You're free to do whatever you want. We're not dating anyway, just fucking." Dean turned his head to the side, he could feel his heart shattering into a millions pieces. This was why he avoided talking about his feelings.

Sam snarled. "Why do you always pull this shit? These past few months I've been trying not to be romantic because I know you don't like that stuff. I remember that one time I gave you flowers, and you fucking called me a girl for doing that, hell, you even called me Samantha the whole day. And it's so difficult when I can't show my love to you."

Dean now really wished he was asleep; anything to avoid this conversation.

Continuing, Sam shakily added, "I know you hate chick flick moments, Dean. But, can you for once have consideration? Just once. That's all I ask for. You don't say 'I love you' and you don't make an effort on us being together. You keep saying we're not dating, which is okay. But don't say we're just fooling around, Dean. You mean more to me than that."

When Dean didn't responded, Sam took his silence as a rejection. Softly pulling away, Sam let out a hollow chuckle, suddenly overwhelmed with despair. He could feel the corner of his eyes beginning to get watery as Dean refused to even look at him.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Sam's expression changed from sorrow to anger. Scowling, he said bitterly, "Don't wait up," and left, slamming the door shut.

Once his younger brother was gone, Dean propped his elbows as he eyed the door. Sam's confession did a number on Dean, not only was he not expecting that, but he felt like shit for assuming Sammy would do such an unfaithful thing.

Dean wanted to defend himself, wanted to desperately counter Sam. But sadly, he couldn't, afraid he would only make it worse and upset his brother further. Dean was being an asshole for assuming and for letting jealousy consume him. Of course, he trusted Sam, Dean never once had a reason to doubt him before.

He needed to apologize. Dean needed to make it right again. And he knew how to fix this mess; the one thing Dean promised himself he didn't have to worry with Sam.

Dean was going to be lovey dovey with him. They were going to go on a date like a normal couple... Dean grimaced at the horror that awaited him the next day.


	2. The Confession

Dean woke up extremely early so he could get Sam's favorite breakfast meal. Hoping Sam would give him the dorky smile whenever Dean spoiled him when he was young.

Sadly, Sam did not give Dean the smile he was hoping to see. Instead Dean got a grumpy look and a "I'm not hungry" answer. Yup. Sam hated his guts. He must have been super pissed if he said no to a yogurt parfait and coffee macchiato.

Damn it. Dean thought that would do the trick.

"Sam, I was thinking we could do something... uh, fun today." Dean cleared his throat. Fuck. When did the room get so hot? "We finished the case earlier so we can do some stuff-"

"I'm not in the mood for sex," Sam scoffed. "If you want that go find that in a bar."

Ouch. Dean mentally winced. "Not like that! I mean we can go see a movie and get tacos from that taco stand we saw a while ago. I heard they're very good." Dean had no clue what the fuck he was saying, but he was just trying to get Sam to say something, anything. He felt like shit from last night and hopelessly wanted to make amends with his brother.

Sam huffed. "Look Dean, I honestly don't want to do anything with you— I can't even stand to look at you. You really hurt me, okay?" He rose from his bed and entered the bathroom, leaving behind a dejected Dean.

Dean sighed and began to eat the parfait. He paid twenty dollars for it and he was not going to let it go to waste.

Okay, so plan A failed, onto plan B.

* * *

Dean bought a huge set of flowers, he bought white lilies from a flower shop. His first choice was roses, but the shop owner started to talk about the meaning of flowers. Apparently, roses were admiration, sincere, and courage.

Yeah... Dean didn't want to give Sam flowers that represented friendship. Sam was more than that. So he bought white lilies, which symbolized purity, beauty, and heavenly. Everything that Sam was to Dean's eyes.

Walking back to the motel room, Dean smiled and handed Sam the lilies. "Here, Sam. These remind me of you."

Sam's face morphed in horror as he stared at the lilies. "I remind you of death?"

"W-What?" Dean blinked. He glanced at the lilies then back at Sam in confusion. "Where the hell did you get death from? Lilies represent beauty and grace—"

"Lilies are also called death flowers! They represent sympathy for those that just passed away, and it helps depart them from their soul," Sam scowled. He shook his head and passed by Dean to get away from him.

 _Shit, that is creepy_ , Dean thought as he grimaced. He took one last glimpse of the lilies before he threw them away. _That's the last time I listen and get advice from flower shop owners._

Next, plan C since plan B failed.

* * *

"Want to hit the bar? They have great music and the burgers are delicious." Dean sat on the chair and waited for his brother to respond. When Sam continued typing on his computer— ignoring him— Dean proceeded, "Or, we can go to a nice restaurant and have a candle light dinner. I can order a mean steak and you can get the salads you love so much. What do you say?

Sam stopped typing for a second, almost as he was debating. Dean crossed his fingers and prayed that his brother would at least respond to him. Dean fucked up badly last night, he knew that now, and he hated that Sammy was still mad at him.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Sam inquired. "Just because you're offering this one time doesn't change what you said last night, Dean." Sam slammed his computer and then glared at Dean. "You know what I really want, Dean?"

Dean was afraid of the answer, yet deep down he knew it was bound to happen. "You want to stop doing what we're doing and be brothers again, right? Sam..." He let out a shaky sigh, then finally said, "If you want that then—"

He didn't have a chance to finish as Sam roughly kissed him. When did he move? Sam straddled his thighs and deepened the kiss. Dean was caught off guard by the sudden move, although once his mind got the hint, he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed back.

The kiss was different from all the other times. There was passion and yearning involved.

Sam pulled away, causing Dean to groan from the loss of his warm lips.

"Why do you say stupid shit? You think I want to stop everything we have been doing? I-I love you, Dean," Sam's voice trembled, he lay his head on his shoulders. His whole body sagged onto Dean's. "I can't do all the work Dean, not when I'm the only one trying in this relationship. All I wanted was for you to apologize for accusing me of being unfaithful. That was really shitty of you."

Dean's eyes widened, he could feel Sam's hands gripping onto his leather jacket. He was shaking. Very slowly, Dean rubbed circles in his back and tried to calm him. "I've been a dumbass, haven't I?" Sam had every right to be pissed at him. Hell, he could chop off his balls and Dean would be completely okay with it.

"Yeah, you have," he replied.

"Sam... I'm sorry," Dean finally said it. "I shouldn't have said all those things to you last night. I know it's no excuse but I'm new to relationships, man. Also, what we have is more than fooling around, you were right."

"You jumped to conclusions without even talking or asking me about it. Not cool, Dean." Sam sighed and let go of his brother's jacket. Silence filled the room, it wasn't comfortable, but at least there wasn't tension anymore. It was a safe and secure feeling. They were talking it out.

"I should've asked you. Is it too late to ask?" Dean started to scratch Sam's hair, he used to love that as a kid.

Sam snorted, nevertheless, he answered, "I was just doing some jobs at bars to earn some money."

Dean stopped scratching. "Sam, we have money in our credit cards. You can use that to buy whatever you want. There's no reason to work. "

"It's different!" Sam argued. "We're committing credit card fraud. I don't want to use that, I want to earn my money so I can buy _it_ fairly. Call it pride, or whatever, but this really means a lot to me."

"Okay, I get it." No, he didn't, but Dean wasn't stupid enough to argue at this point. "What have you been doing to earn your so called money?" He could hear Sam mumbling on his shoulder. "What? Can't hear you?" Geez, Sam was like a sulky kid sometimes. The way Sam was on Dean reminded him when he was young and moody. Dean found it cute. "Well?" he waited.

"I, uh, been a busboy and waiting tables. I charmed my way to get the position for a short while. Then I would hustle some people by playing pool and darts. I almost got enough money."

Dean frowned, his eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Why be all sneaky like a ninja?" Seriously? Dean had so many bad thoughts in his mind, scared that Sam wanted someone else and that Dean was not good enough for him. Honestly, this could have been easily avoided if Sam told him what he was doing from the start.

Sam played with some strands on the couch cushion, he felt embarrassed to say his reason.

"Sam?" Dean's voice lingered with authority. He had the right to know now.

"I was trying to save money to buy you a gift, okay?"

Dean was not expecting that. "A gift? For what? It's not birthday."

"I know, asshole! It... It's almost going to be six months since we got together, so I wanted to get you something." Sam buried himself deeper in Dean's shoulder.

"Dude, you were going to get me an anniversary gift," Dean laughed, which wasn't the smartest move as Sam stiffed. He quickly sobered up and said, "Not that it's bad thing! I think it's rather adorable." Dean paused, realization hit him. "And you don't think I would be suspicious when you give me the gift?"

"Nah," Sam answered easily. "I would say 'here, Dean. Got you something', you would not even care because it's a gift for you."

"Good point."

Once again silence lingered, yet this time it was pleasing.

Dean, on the other hand, felt like a jackass. Sam was the only one trying and making the effort, Dean had always thought that it didn't matter. The thing was... that it did matter.

"Sam?" his voice was slightly hoarse.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Three words that he had never said to anyone before, until Sam. He thought it would be difficult to say, however it wasn't, it was simple and came out naturally. Dean was not going anywhere because Sam was it for him, there was no one else and there never was going to be.

Sam gasped and looked at Dean. "You— Say it again," Sam demanded. He thought maybe he heard wrong. Dean would never say those wor—

"I love you, Sam," Dean smiled. Sam chuckled, his eyes were glistened with tears. He hugged Dean and said the same words back to him. Maybe, they did have a long way to go, but it didn't matter because Dean would be with Sam every step of the way. Not as a brother but as a lover.

 _I need to give him something awesome for our six month anniversary,_ Dean thought with a mischievous smirk, _I think I know what to get him now._


End file.
